BONE MARROW TRANSPLANTATION PROGRAM Nelson Chao, M.D. and Joanne Kurtzberg, M.D., Co-Leaders It is the broad, long-term goal of this program to build on and extend the current knowledge in the field oi bone marrow transplantation. This program is a multidisciplinary clinical, basic and translational research effort whose overall goal is to improve outcomes for patients with solid and liquid malignancies utilizing hematopoietic stem cells for hematopoietie rescue and immunomodulation. To this end, the investigators of this application will utilize the approach of translational research, bridging the novel experimental concepts and observations made at the laboratory bench to clinical application at the patients'bedside. In both basic and clinical areas, the Bone Marrow Transplantation Program fosters interactions between many Programs and members of the Comprehensive Cancer Center. The aims of the Program are: (1) to optimize the use of allogeneic and autologous transplantation of hematopoietic stem cells in the treatment of patients with malignancies; (2) to use and compare various alternative sources of hematopoietic stem cells for allogeneic transplantation; (3) to develop novel preparatory regimens for allogeneic stem cell transplantation; (4) to understand the basic biology of graft versus tumor (GvT) and to explore new ways to induce GvT effects following transplantation; (5) to study the nature of and define the problems associated with hematopoietic and immunologic reconstitution after allogeneic transplantation with the overall goal of developing novel supportive care measures for patients transplanted with stem cells from alternative and mismatched donors; (6) to understand hematopoietic stem cell development and control of differentiation; (7) to develop targeted chemotherapy dosing based on patient's pharmacogenomics information.